


Slime Time

by Amraphenson



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Bukkake, Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Glasses, Groping, Large Breasts, Muscles, Ogling, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, abs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 13:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amraphenson/pseuds/Amraphenson
Summary: It's only logical that the Guildmarm pays the Sapphire Star back for a mishap in the Guiding Lands. They were so kind in showing them around, after all.





	Slime Time

**Author's Note:**

> Guildmarm needs more porn.

"So what have we learned?"

"E-even if I want to, don't try to research a Brachydios in person..."

"Ever."

"B-but the aggression! The size...the New World is so full of potential..."

Complaints fell on deaf ears. Two figures walked away from a scene of violence, where a hunter and monster struggled desperately to come out on top. Though singed from explosions, and dirtied by slime, it was the human who was triumphant, leading their current companion through a winding, labyrinth like forest to a safe haven.

The first was a shapely woman, in a green overcoat, tan vest, functional shorts, long boots, and a stylish hat upon smartly done hair. She was the kind of person you'd expect in a library, or archive, not out in the field, deep in the most recently discovered and downright dangerous continent known to mankind. She was the Guildmarm, a frequent member of the Capital C Caravan that solved the Frenzy Virus incident many years go, and her 'curiosity' for monsters was well known by now. Many advancements in monster research were thanks to her notes and experiences.

Leading her back to camp was a hunter. One of those incredible individuals that could go toe to toe with the greatest, most unfathomable beings. Researchers, biologists, conservationists, mercenaries. The number of things a hunter could do was beyond casual listing. This one in particular was special though.

The Sapphire Star. The combined expedition's shining hope, the one who had toppled countless threats to the five fleets that called the New World home. Nergigante. Zorah Magdaros. Xeno Jiiva. Velkhana. Kulve Taroth. Shara Ishvalda.

But despite their illustrious title and mind boggling feats, the person herself was...surprisingly down to earth. Quiet and calm, few words ever needed to convey their intent. Tall, amazonian, skin like bronze. Their armor was a combination of things, trophies from past conquests: a cap, long boots, and white pants from the mythical Namielle; gauntlets and a long, diaphonous skirt made from the legendary Velkhana; a high collared, flame emblazoned white mantle from the ferocious Odogaron. It was an outfit that flowed in the wind, that gave hints of the rock solid and womanly body underneath.

They ducked down through the semi-hidden crawlspace that lead to their current campsite, enclosed between a number of boulders and sky-scraping trees. Sunlight filtered through the leaves above onto the tent, supply box, stools, pond, and table below. The Hunter turned once done to her currently assigned companion, a stern look in her eyes.

"Do not. Leave here. Again," she said, firmly, no space left to argue despite the soft airy quality of her voice.

"O-okay," Guildmarm stuttered out, squirming under the intense gaze. Her own HUnter, her beloved 'Doodle' was more...airheaded, she supposed? Whimsical, fanciful. The Sapphire Star was so serious and stoic, but her actions proved she cared.

"Pond."

That's all the Hunter said before walking away to said body of water. Guildmarm blinked several times in succession before she even registered the order, and by then the Hunter had already begun stripping.

The smaller woman gulped as the mantle came off. Her Doodle favored the Insect Glaive, an elegant weapon that required a balanced form to wield properly, but the Sapphire Star was a bow wielder. So when that mantle came off it revealed to Guildmarm the landscape of sculpted back muscles, the impossibly strong core, and the powerful arms of someone who hunted Elder Dragons on a frequent basis.

Peering at the Guildmarm through white bangs, the Hunter raised an eyebrow. That caused a round of fidgets, but all the same she approached the water alongside her companion.

The Sapphire Star's skirt came off next, revealing the tight white pants and leathery strapped boots below. Those hid nothing of her wide hips or tree trunk like legs, and from her new position the Guildmarm couldn't help but oggle the rock solid abs either. Large breasts were only kept 'decent', for a given definition, by a white and black bikini top.

Another glance spurred Guildmarm into motion again, struggling to contain a blush that reached her ears. But the order was concrete, so she began stripping as well.

Overcoat, vest, blouse. By the time she had stripped down to lacey green underwear that accented her curvy, mature body, the Sapphire Star had finished unclipping the various pieces of armor left over.

All that was left, the Guildmarm realized with a gulp, was the Hunter's pants. And those began to come off too, inch by agonizing inch, as the Hunter had to struggle and shimmy for every bit of it. Thin white panties over a taut, toned ass, thighs that looked like they could struggle a Rathian, and then...

She gawked. The Sapphire Star was not the first one she had seen, but that bulge between her thighs just shattered any remnant of common sense she had. So when the Hunter looked at her again, eyebrow raised, the Guildmarm just stripped without a second thought.

Full breasts, as large as the Sapphire Star's but on a much smaller body. Wide, child bearing hips. Long supple legs. A fuller than normal stomach, thanks to all the good food she had indulged from the Meowscular Chef and Grammeowster Chef. In fact everything was a little pudgier thanks to those two felynes.

The Hunter hummed, and discarded her underwear as well. Guildmarm stared. Even soft, the size...

But then she was lead into the pond, together with the Hunter, and Guildmarm had to contend with the treacherously lewd thoughts as the Hunter slipped behind and placed big, calloused hands on her shoulders.

"Brachydios slime is dangerous," the Sapphire Star said. Which was obvious, the Guildmarm was one of the foremost experts on the species, but...they were a promise more than a fact. An excuse, as those rough textured hands trailed down her arms. "It's important to wash after."

Those hands traveled across her body with utmost care, and she was wordless to resist. Not when she had already inconvenienced the Hunter. Not when the Hunter's voice was so...irresistable. Her hands were dwarfed as they were covered, and then she felt her core burn almost painfully as her thighs were touched next. Lingering there for a moment...the Guildmarm inhaled sharply as they traveled up, across her stomach, and then further.

The Sapphire Star cradled her breasts from behind, pressing her own into the Guildmarm's back. Hard nipples poked into her skin, and she felts her's harden as they grinded against the Hunter's palms. Still wordless, the both of them, as they stood thigh deep in the pond's water.

At least until the Guildmarm moaned, uncontrollably, when teeth nibbled at her right ear. That was only the warning sign, though, and soon her moans and sighs intensified as the Sapphire Star 'washed' her front with ever growing tenacity. Something hard and thick and long grew against her back, as she vaguely thought 'if she was actually washing me, she'd touch other parts.' But that was already on the Hunter's mind, as one hand trailed back down the Guildmarm's stomach.

A harsh hiss escaped the Guildmarm's lips. Two of those broad, deft fingers rubbed at her fuzzy mound, untouched because of many weeks in the frigid north. It was only a moment of rubbing, but it felt like an eternity, as the Hunter dragged her fingertips in circles over her outer lips.

"A-aah! W...wait..." Wait for what, Guildmarm mentally asked herself? She couldn't even explain the words, her reaction, the burning sensation within. But the Hunter didn't know or care, simply reacting to what was under her hands, and that...may have been what the Guildmarm needed.

Nipples grinded into her back, as the Hunter began to 'scrub' her from behind while pinching one of Guildmarm's stiff peaks between a thumb and finger. Then two digits intruded upon her depths, and the Guildmarm shuddered as her wet juices spilled across them and into the pond, across her thighs. How was she so :wet: already?

She only got wetter, as the Sapphire Star attacked her from three, no, five points at once. Pleasure built and built, fogging over everything, and yet the stiff, burning hot reminder poking into her back was still there, showing the Hunter was as aroused as she was.

Up, down, all around. Her breast was kneaded like dough, and her nipple tugged and pinched. Two fingers became three, and the Guildmarm was thankful for it; her lower lips and folds sucked greedily on the intruders. After so many fanciful ideas and fantasies, the Guildmarm could readily admit (to herself) that she was a size queen, and her current partner's long, thick fingers were almost literally scratching that itch.

Moaning, groaning, the Guildmarm writhed and shuddered in the Hunter's embrace. There was nothing she could do, nothing she wanted to do, not when she was being toyed with like puddy. Grinding at inner folds, exploring crevices she could never reach on her own without the most exotic of toys, the Hunter dominated her in a way she couldn't imagine even in the raunchiest of dreams.

Then the strength left her knees. All that growing pleasure :spiked: suddenly, and the Guildmarm was suddenly seeing stars as she went breathless from her shameless, blissful scream of pleasure. Juices gushed past the Hunter's fingers into the pond and her folds squelched and sucked ever so lovingly on those digits, her hips bucking violently to ride out the incredible sensation. The Sapphire Star was not idle either, still plunging and grinding her fingers within as the Guildmarm climaxed. She did not let up for even a minute, and thanks to that what might have been a minute long climax dragged on to two, three even.

By the end of it, the Guildmarm was a shaking mess. Her tongue hung slack, her eyes were cloudy, and she could barely even hold herself up. In fact she was just hanging onto the Hunter's broad, steady arms, because her knees were certainly not up to the task.

"Ah...hah...that...," she gasped out, slowly returning to the realm of consciousness. It wasn't a complete journey, and it wouldn't be for some time after, but what progress she did make was enough to make her mewl and moan, for the Sapphire Star was fondling her again in all her over-sensitive places.

She couldn't see the Sapphire Star's tiny, smug smile, but she didn't need to.

The steel hard shaft resting between her cheeks told her all she needed to know.

* * *

  
Animalistic grunts and screams filled the campsite. Vastly more vocal than her partner, the Guildmarm moaned out shamelessly as her over-worked cunt was railed into over and over by the Sapphire Star's fat cock. They hadn't left the pond, not yet, and Guildmarm had loss count of the hours, let alone the amount of times the Hunter's monstrous thoughts had sent her screaming into another orgasm.

Pulled back by her wrists, forcing her to arch her back, the Guildmarm was fucked standing. The Hunter watched with satisfaction as she slammed into her, making every little inch jiggle pleasingly as the Guildmarm's cunt squeezed lovingly around her inches. Every thrust required her strength to push past the resistance, and every pull back required that same strength to resist the lewd pull of her folds. And the Guildmarm could only beg for more, as her chest bounced wildly from the rough fucking.

"Aahhn! Yess, please, moreeee~!" she slurred out, tongue and drool hanging out of her slack mouth. At some point in the fucking her elegantly tied hair was shaken loose, and the tousled look and way it hung made it apparent what was happening to her.

The Hunter grunted back. Her stoicism had faded some rounds ago, at least to a degree, and now she freely let out those guttural sounds as she bred the willing woman in front of her. That was the only way to describe it: breeding. Breeding tinged and fueled with the frustration from before, a way for the Sapphire Star to expel her dissatisfaction straight into the the Guildmarm's greedy holes.

She hissed, and felt her prostrate tighten. Another couple thrusts hammered out, and the Guildmarm screamed once more as the Hunter stuffed her full with a thick, heavy load. Overstuffed as her womb already was, the cum had no where to go but the nooks and crannies of her folds, and then it could go nowhere but explode out of the tight seal of her pussy lips. Mixed juices of all sorts spilled into the pool once more, the Hunter holding Guildmarm absolutely still through their shared orgasm.

A minute. Two. Then they were in motion again, the Hunter pulling out and spinning Guildmarm around so she can insert from the front. Instead of making the poor girl stand on weak knees, though, the Sapphire Star at least lifted her by the thighs that time. Arms wrapped around shoulders, legs around hips, the Hunter's stamina proved itself again as she continued to fuck the Guildmarm. Only this time, the smaller woman was desperately hanging onto the Hunter for dear life.

Breasts smothered against each other, soft curves against sculpted lines. The Hunter latched onto the Guildmarm's neck and assaulted it with rough kisses, sucks, and licks, only amplifying the loud moans her partner was letting out.

It's an exercise in creativity after that. The Hunter's stamina was endless, as befitting such a living legend. On the ground, across the stools and table, against trees and rocks. Over and over she stuffed a fresh load into the Guildmarm's overworked cunt, scraping out the last with her almost violent thrusts. Eventually the both of them, sweaty and hot, ended up in the tent, frantically tied once more.

Guildmarm could only grip at the furs for dear life. She was being rutted like an animal, the entirety of the Sapphire Star's weight pressing her into soft Popo furs. In and out, every thrust carrying every ounce of strength and weight the Hunter could muster. Fucking at the Guildmarm was sinfully easy now, after so many rounds of stretching her on her length.

As for the Guildmarm? She didn't even know if she was still cumming or not. If she had cum on top of a previous orgasm, or if the same one was dragging on, or if the Hunter's feral fucking had pushed her into a heightened state of pleasure she'd never even dreamed of. All she knew was the bliss of being mated and stuffed with load after load.

The Hunter growled, greedily hanging onto the Guildmarm's tits. After so many hours...even she was reaching her limit. Guildmarm was just too lewd, too alluring, too impossible to resist. She wanted to, had to, dump every single drop of sperm she had into her. On her. That was the only thing she'd be satisfied with.

And that was what the Guildmarm wanted too. Both of them felt the heat somehow grow even higher as they sensed the limits of each other's stamina, and their desperate writhing and fucking grew ever more frantic. Tent shaking, items tossed every which way, bodies colliding, it was only a matter of time...

Then it happened. The two of them howled together as the Sapphire Star rammed in to the hilt. Every orgasm before this was just a footnote compared to this one, the true climax of their session, and her load reflected this: thick, impossibly huge ropes of cum just splattered against the Guildmarm's deepest spot, sending her screaming into a mind shattering orgasm of her own. Every shot came with another thrust, fucking it deeper and deeper, their brains going blank from bliss.

Until the pressure became too much, at least. The Hunter grunted with effort and pulled her still cumming cock out of the Guildmarm with a wet, lewd squelch, a torrent of spunk splurting out onto the furs. Then, with more difficulty than usual but still relative ease, she flipped the nigh-insensate guildmarm onto her back.

A shaky hand gripped her shaft and stroked, desperately. More and more shots spurted out of her tip, and the Guildmarm was painted from her sloppy face to her heaving tits to her smooth stomach in seconds.

When all was said and done, the Guildmarm was painted, marked, stuffed. She was conscious only in the strictest sense of the world, only able to perceive how full was of cum, and the presence of the Hunter settling against her and casting a protective arm over her cum streaked body.

Exhaustion took the both of them, as the night did the forest outside, and in the midst of all that, the Guildmarm somehow managed to string together a realization.

At least this time she was covered in goop that wouldn't kill her.


End file.
